Wings
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Dean has always had a thing for Cas' wings. And when they're right there, just about begging to be touched, he can't help himself.


Dean sighed and plopped down in the cold chair next to the hospital bed. He'd gotten busted after checking up on the most recent person Sam and him had saved. Cas had popped in, his face still covered in bruises and cuts, and he was weak after a run in with Zachariah. A few doctors happened to notice the deep slashes in the angel's chest and abdomen as he was showing him in the hallway. The doctors grabbed him and rushed him off, amazed at how he was still alert and functioning.

He looked over at Cas, unconscious with the help of enough anesthesia and morphine to kill a horse. The angel shifter slightly in the bed, the IV in his arm tugging in small protest to any movement. Dean sighed again, knowing he'd be here for a while. He reached down and unlaced his boots, pulling his feet out of them and placing them aside. He put his feet up on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs to wait for his friend to wake up.

After sitting comfortably for a few minutes, Cas turned again, facing away from the hunter. Dean could see he was twitching slightly, like he started doing not twenty minutes after they pumped the first dose of morphine into him. Maybe this was like sleeping for him. Unconscious because of sedatives, weakened and beat by Zachariah, but still an angel so the medicine didn't have too much of a human-like effect.

Dean grunted in displeasure after hearing Cas' hand twitch over the bedsheets again. The noise irritated him, along with the whiteness of the walls and the overall creepy, cold feeling of hospitals in general.

Castiel twitched again and Dean stood, walking around the bed. He took the angel's hand in his own, a small noise coming from the man in the bed. The hunter's brows furrowed as he took another look at Cas. He was tense and looked very uncomfortable.

Dean moved his hand away, the twitching stopping. He retreated back to his seat, seeing a pair of black wings ghost their way out of Cas' back. They stretched and fluttered slightly, but didn't dare to move more than that. The hunter's brows arched up in interest as he watched them. He'd always had a secret fascination with Castiel's wings. He liked them, but he never touched them. Not until now.

He reached out, his fingers grazing lightly over one of the feathers. The wings reacted, drawing themselves closer to their owner and opening a spot for the hunter to seat himself on the bed. After shrugging off his jacket, Dean got up and sat on the bed, one leg hanging off the edge. The angel didn't move, but his wings did, laying themselves over the brunette's lap.

As carefully as his rough hands could, he set a hand on the right wing, stroking lightly as the feathers fluttered closer into his touch. He let out a small sigh of amazement at the feel of Cas' wings. It was the most delicate and soft thing he'd ever felt, but of course he'd never admit that.

Dean set a hand on the angel's back, at the base of his wings. He swiped down, along each of those velvety feathers, and heard Cas make a small noise of satisfaction, his body relaxing a significant amount. The hunter shrugged it off, thinking he was just dreaming. He made another swipe down the wings, getting the same small noise out of the angel.

Unknown to the older Winchester, Castiel awoke silently, keeping his eyes closed. Dean continued to touch the coal colored wings, feeling them flutter and lean more into his hands, like they wanted him to keep going.

"_This is like giving a belly rub to a dog._" he thought.

He took that thought a bit farther, scratching the insides of the wings. Cas let out a small, breathy groan, his back arching slightly.

"Hm." the brunette said quietly, going to do it again.

"Dean." the angel announced his consciousness softly, bright blue eyes opening to look up at the hunter.

Green eyes met blue, then Dean looked away quickly, embarrassment heating up his face and neck. His hands stilled and Cas shifted slightly, getting a better look at him.

"You are touching my wings." he stated, his voice hushed.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I-I just..." the hunter sighed, moving the wings out of his lap and getting up.

He sat up, watching as Dean paced the room.

"You know, touching of the wings is a very intimate exchange."

Dean stopped, looking over at the angel. "Oh. I'm sorry, Cas. Seriously. I didn't know. I'm sor-"

"Please, do not say you're sorry again... It felt good. And-" he stopped himself, not knowing if he should continue.

"And what?" the hunter asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

Cas' wings circled around him protectively. "I didn't want you to stop. But I didn't think you would want to if you knew it had meaning."

Dean sighed, climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees in front of him. Carefully, he set his hands on his wings, stroking them again. He heard a small gasp come from the angel's lips.

"Maybe I want this to mean something." he said quietly, his fingertips running along the bottoms of his wings.

The wings parted, blue eyes peeking out, filled with hope. Dean smiled.

Castiel parted his wings quickly and took the hunter's hands in his own, pulling him closer. The brunette squeezed his hands and walked closer, until his thighs were pressed against the other's knees.

"Kiss me, Dean." the angel requested softly, his voice a bit raspy.

The older Winchester let go of his hands, placing one on his neck and leaning in until their lips met. Cas gasped lightly, his eyes closing. Dean moved his lips with hunger, the angel kissing back with sloppy open-mouthed pecks. The brunette heard wings flutter and felt warmth run through his body.

"Mm, Cas." he broke the kiss, the warmth making his skin tingle. "I-Is that your... your grace?"

The angel nodded, his hands running down the hunter's thighs. "I want to have intercourse. Let's go home."

Dean smirked at Cas' bluntness. "I should've touched your wings earlier."


End file.
